


Do You Know What Today Is?

by Not Applicable (not_applicable)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, CFNM, Clothed Pepper Naked Dudes, Community: avengerkink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, PWP kinda, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, if it really feels good to ya baby let me hear ya say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_applicable/pseuds/Not%20Applicable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, 5 Times The Avengers Thought Tony Or Pepper Was Cheating With Rhodey, and 1 Time When Steve Got It Right.</p><p>Tony seems none-the-wiser to all the flirting between his girlfriend and his best friend.  Or at least that's what the team thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know What Today Is?

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=33265596). Also, this is my first Tony/Pepper/Rhodey. I effing love them and I want to see more of them!

**1.**

Thor gave Mjolnir a showy spin in his hand as he nodded and said his farewells to the Stark International Research and Development Staff, all of them semi-circled around him and nearly swooning, male and female alike. He always humored their requests to examine his hammer, as their work on constructing a Bifrost for Earth was progressing, and he'd do anything to assist Jane Foster.

He said a final goodbye and walked out into the hallway, where he was immediately greeted by the sight of Lt. Col. James Rhodes, a man who had long ago requested to be addressed as "Rhodey." Rhodey was in his dress uniform, spic and span and with his hat tucked under his arm. He smiled and strode right up to Thor, extending a hand.

"Colonel," Thor said as they shook hands, "welcome back."

"Thanks," Rhodey said, walking in the direction that Thor knew the private elevators were located. "I didn't think they'd approve my leave for this one, but it helps to have a guy like Tony Stark in your corner."

Thor grinned and they accompanied each other back to the private living areas of Stark Tower, where Pepper was working from Tony's suite. R&D had given him a laptop to leave for her so he followed Rhodey to the door, where Rhodey entered the access code and walked in. Pepper sat on the couch in the thinnest yoga tights Thor had ever seen, and when he got a peek at her tank top he had to look away.

His eyes were right back on her when he noticed her noticing Rhodey, and her smile went electric as she stood up, knocking her own laptop away, and threw her arms around Rhodey's neck with a triumphant yell of his name. Rhodey let his hat fall to the floor as he swung her around, and Thor just sat the laptop down on the coffeetable, suddenly feeling like he was intruding on a private moment.

"I missed you," he heard Pepper whisper, and if that didn't inspire enough questions, their next move most certainly did: Rhodey leaned in and pressed a light, warm kiss onto Pepper's lips, the softest and sweetest of things. A kiss so gentle that it could possibly be platonic, but Rhodey's large hands sliding on Pepper's waist made Thor feel like leaving the room.

So he did, waving goodbye while realizing that he'd had yet to even say a word. "That laptop is from Research and Development," Thor said, his voice sounding weird and too loud in this space. Pepper didn't even look away from Rhodey, just nodded and kept smiling in his face, and the elevator doors opened as soon as Thor reached them. Tony came striding out covered in grease and dirt, clearly fresh from the lab, and he didn't acknowledge Thor either as he wiped his hands and threw the rag onto the floor, extending his arms and cheering Rhodey's name in much the same way that Pepper had earlier. The elevator doors closed on Tony wrapping his arms around his friend's waist.

 

 

**2.**

Everyone was shitfaced. No surprise. Tony had ordered enough booze to get every SI employee wasted for an evening, but it was just the eight of them - the Avengers plus Rhodey and Pepper, and they were drinking to celebrate Rhodey's one month leave. Bruce had heard Rhodey mention that he'd be spending the first two weeks of it in New York and then the rest with his mother in South Philly. After that Tony had spent a fair amount of the evening trying to convince Rhodey to just fly his mom to New York, all expenses paid courtesy of Stark International, but Rhodey's only response was always, "You _know_ that's a bad idea."

Now Bruce was out on the patio with Tony and Pepper, the latter of which was remarkably drunk but still somehow quite composed. Bruce and Tony rambled about lab projects and science and SHIELD gossip and God knows what, and soon Bruce was talking to Tony over Pepper's shoulder - her arms were around Tony and he was holding her with one arm while his other hand held a bourbon and gestured at Bruce, who was working on his fifth caipirinha.

Bruce glanced down and nodded, then glanced again...there was a dark hand on Pepper's waist. A big hand with an MIT class ring on it. Rubbing small circles, crawling towards her bare skin where the scooped back of her dress left nothing to hide. Bruce looked away, back to Tony, who was still muttering on and on. Bruce looked down again to see that the hand had found a mole, a tiny red one, and fingertips were circling it, Pepper's body trembling with a silent laugh. Bruce looked up to see Rhodey standing behind Tony and talking to Pepper - whispering to her, really. They were both holding conversations that the other wasn't aware of. Pepper leaned closer and Tony didn't resist, just leaned back with her and let his other hand drop so he could gesture more wildly.

"We'll be back," Pepper said suddenly, and she and Tony kissed quickly before she walked away, letting Rhodey take her around the waist. Bruce watched them enter the house and walk straight through the living room and towards the master suite, Rhodey's hand massaging her hip now, and Pepper's own was now sliding into Rhodey's back pocket.

"...but _I_ think that eyepatch is a cop-out," Tony said, and Bruce looked back to him quickly. Tony was just swirling his drink around now, his eyes bloodshot but happy. "I bet Fury's actually got an eye under there."

Back inside, Thor was watching the now-empty hallway that led back to Tony's bedroom. He and Bruce shared a look. Bruce didn't want to think about it. He looked back at Tony, who was now draining his bourbon.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't," Bruce said.

"Wanna make a bet?"

 

 

**3.**

Natasha didn't do "girl" pushups. She balanced herself on her hands and toes and did pushups the way her first handler taught her. She didn't care about the extra strain on her back. If anything it made her stronger. On her 200th pushup she stayed up on her hands and toes, balanced in the air and breathing - actually resting. She could hear the shower running in the distance - it had been on the entire time she'd been there, and that was at least half an hour. She dropped down to her knees and sat up, resting on her legs and feeling the cool air as the fan above her whipped it around. She enjoyed being alone in the gym.

And then she heard a yell.

She turned sharply but immediately calmed - it was an echo, from somewhere not particularly close to her. A few rooms away. She heard it again, and this time it sounded like a curse. " _Fuck_ ," to be exact. She stood and walked silently toward the showers, and she heard it again, but this time it was just a long groan. She walked closer, and then heard the sound of a firm, wet slap.

Okay, so what she was hearing was definitely the sound of two men fucking.

Now that she knew it wasn't a threat, she still walked through the door and past the lockers. If two assholes were gonna interrupt her workout with semi-public sex, she at least had the right to know who they were. She tried guessing but couldn't really manage to pair anyone up...Steve and Bruce? Maybe. Thor was obsessed with that scientist and Clint was open-minded but remarkably frigid as of late...maybe some of the SHIELD guys?

Steam was pouring out of the shower room before Natasha reached the entrance, wet heat crawling all along the floor and up her legs. Group showers were designed for minimal privacy to discourage situations exactly like this one, so she didn't have to approach very far before there was a gap in the tile and she saw the back of Col. Rhodes, his hips thrusting at the body in front of him. She could see two legs in front of his, spread apart with Rhodey's grip tight on the hips. Whoever he was, he were almost on his tiptoes, what with the way Rhodey lifted him with every firm stroke of his hips. Rhodey let go of one hip and reached out for the man's hair, whispering something that was lost in the rush of water around them.

Rhodey pulled his partner up, and Natasha saw a bright blue light hit the wall in front of them as Tony stood, moving his hands further up the wall and standing straighter, letting Rhodey move close to him and kiss his neck, his cheek, his lips.

 _Holy fucking shit_ , she thought, and she just grinned as she turned away. She thought about Pepper for a moment, but Tony and Rhodey had known each other for at least fifteen years before Pepper came on the scene. Maybe they'd been doing this for just as long.

 

 

**4.**

"Hey, guys. Look."

Clint held a finger to his lips as he pointed to the scene on the couch. The extended version of _The Two Towers_ was tough for anyone to stay awake through so it was no surprise that the three of them fell asleep, but the way they were _sprawled_ across each other...

Rhodey slept sitting up against the corner of the couch, slightly slumped into the upholstery, one arm up on the back of the couch - but really it was slung over Pepper's shoulders, and she was pressed along his side with her legs draped across Tony, who was stretched out and had his head resting in Rhodey's lap, face turned into Rhodey's crotch as he snored. Pepper's arm was thrown across Rhodey's stomach, and she was snoring, too.

Everyone else grinned, but not really.

The first disc ended and Bruce got up to put in the next one, and he couldn't help looking at the three of them again.

"I don't get it," he said. "I had _actually_ been thinking..." Bruce let himself trail off there. Not his business.

Natasha bit thoughtfully at the rim of her beer bottle. "You don't think..." And she gestured to the three of them, then waved her hands around to imply something tangled and mixed up and awful.

"No way," Steve said, shaking his head with a chuckle. "That's crazy."

 

 

**5.**

"Sorry, Bruce. Gotta wrap up early today."

Tony was putting on his suit jacket and straightening out his shirt. Bruce figured he wasn't going to stick around the lab for long when he showed up dressed like that.

"No problem," Bruce said as he loaded up a flash drive for Tony to take with him. "Where ya headin'?"

"Got some shopping to do," Tony said, and he smiled as he put on expensive sunglasses. "Anniversary."

Bruce smiled too, then reached out and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "Congratulations," he said. "Tell Pepper I said the same."

Tony laughed at that, but still nodded as politely as possible. "Will do," he said as he picked up the flash drive.

 

 

*

 

 

Two hours later, Bruce realized he'd left a few really important files off of that flash drive he gave Tony. He texted him and Tony hold him to leave them on a new one and put it on the desk in his living room, and Bruce thought he heard voices as he entered the access code to Tony's living quarters. The doors slid open and he walked around the corner, and he could have fucking _fainted_.

Holograms were trembling and glitching in the air because Pepper was sitting on the roll-out computer console that was projecting them, her skirt hiked up and Rhodey standing firmly between her legs, their lips twisting in a hot and maddening kiss. Bruce's pulse quickened at the sight of Rhodey's hand on Pepper's pale thigh, sliding down and around and up and between, and the sweet gasp that followed. Rhodey looked at Pepper and smiled, and their kiss this time was quick and warm, eyes open and smiling.

"You know what today is, right?" Rhodey said softly, and Pepper kissed his smile.

"Of course I do."

Bruce backed out of the room quietly. He dropped the flash drive in the mail slot and took the stairs to his room.

 

 

*

 

 

"Hey, where's that flash thingy?"

Bruce looked up from his work and he knew the color was draining from his face when he saw Tony standing there, dressed in an immaculately tailored suit and wearing the most expensive watch Bruce had ever seen.

"You're gonna make me late for my _date_ ," Tony said, stressing the last word, and Bruce snapped out of it.

"I put it in the mail slot," he said, and he coughed a bit. He still couldn't seem to find his voice.

"Why?"

"I, um..." Bruce let out a breath. "Rhodey and Pepper were working on something. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Okay. Don't stay up."

Tony turned and left as quickly as he entered.

 

 

**+1.**

"Why are we in _here_?"

"More couches, more space."

" _Tony_. Someone could see us."

"Oh please, it's not like we've been hiding it."

" _Do you know what today is? It's our anniversary, made for you and meeee..._ "

A shrill laugh echoed down the hallway and Steve jumped a bit, but he didn't move from his spot. All he'd wanted was a bottle of water but instead what he'd ended up getting was an eyeful of Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey on the couch in the common room of Stark Tower's living quarters, where they all watched movies and hung out and generally did things _other than_ have threesomes. Tony was completely naked but Rhodey only had his jacket and tie off, and Pepper giggled from the couch as Tony's hand paused under her skirt. He was on the floor kneeling in front of her, turning and kissing Rhodey, who was kneeling beside him and unbuttoning his own shirt.

"He's been singing that song at me _all week_ ," Pepper said, stabbing her finger towards Rhodey at the last two words. "Make him _stop_ , Tony!"

But she was smiling, they were all smiling and laughing and probably a bit drunk. Pepper twisted up off of the couch a bit and then laid back with a sigh as Tony's hands reappeared, pulling bright blue underwear down her thighs, over her knees and off of her. Hard nipples showed through the thin material of her flimsy tank top, and for a moment Steve thought better of what he was doing. His question about them was clearly answered now, so he could go...but Tony's hand was sliding up and down Rhodey's cock as they kissed, Tony's other hand lost up Pepper's skirt. She moaned on the couch, pulling her skirt up some as Rhodey shrugged off his shirt, tossing it away. Steve's eyes traveled down Col. Rhode's sculpted chest, down the small patch of hair that led to his thick cock, which was currently sheathed in Tony's hand. And now Steve couldn't think at all.

Pepper lifted her skirt and Rhodey leaned over, flicking his tongue along her clit as Tony's fingers worked in and out of her. She mewed and bent her body languidly, arching her pussy closer to Rhodey's tongue, and he finally showed her mercy by pressing his lips around her, sucking almost obscenely while Tony curled his fingers inside of her. Pepper moaned hungrily and Tony groaned in approval - he was jerking off now, his eyes switching frantically between his two lovers.

Rhodey sat back and put both hands on Peppers thighs, spreading her legs wide and blowing a cool breath across her sensitive skin. "Pretty pussy," he mumbled, and he and Tony shared a grin at the way she trembled from it. Tony hummed in approval and removed his fingers, using them to spread her open so he and Rhodey could admire the way she bloomed like a fucking flower for them.

"Look at that," Tony whispered, and he nuzzled Rhodey's cheek as Rhodey thumbed her clit, making her shiver. Tony slid one finger up and down her slit, teasing her, making her hips thrust at them. "So fucking wet."

They played with her pussy for a while like that, just watching her writhe, hearing her moan, but soon she was grabbing at Rhodey's shoulders, her knees back at her elbows and her legs pulling at his waist. He wasted no time and got up on the huge couch, pulling his pants down and off as he knelt between her legs. He swiped his finger up her pussy from top to bottom one last time, then turned and dipped the finger into Tony's mouth. He sucked on it greedily as Rhodey slid his cock into Pepper, already wet and spreading for him, so fucking ready, it was their anniversary and it had been months for him and her, and after months he always had her plump and dripping fucking wet around his cock...

Off in a dark corner somewhere, Steve was jerking off. The second he'd seen Rhodey's cock enter Pepper, in and out and then back, he'd been jerking off. Couldn't think.

Rhodey knew it wouldn't be long before Tony wanted in, and he licked his lips when he saw Tony come and kneel to the side of Pepper on the oversized couch, his erection already shining at the tip. Rhodey leaned forward and took it in with no hesitation, all the way to the root, and Tony yelled, "God-fucking-damnit!" Below him Pepper just giggled and held her legs behind the knees, watching as Rhodey gave Tony's cock deep, long strokes with his mouth. She reached up and rubbed Tony's thigh, making him hum a bit, and she slid her fingers back to brush his balls and between his cheeks. He keened at that, blinking a bit, and Rhodey rightfully backed off, as Tony had almost come in his mouth.

Pepper continued to rub at Tony's ass, finding his hole and caressing it in small circles, and above her he grabbed his cock and started jerking off again. "I wanna see," Tony warbled, and Rhodey sat back, pushing Pepper's skirt up and showing it to Tony, letting Tony watch him fuck her. Pepper eased a finger into Tony's ass and he yelled wordlessly, bending forward, almost falling. He reached down with his free hand and started rubbing Pepper's clit, swirling it with two fingers while she curled her own finger inside of him, making his eyes close for a moment.

Somewhere in a dark corner, Steve sighed and cupped his balls as he spread the liquid leaking from him all over his cock. He couldn't fucking believe what he was seeing.

Rhodey had Pepper's thighs in his hands now, lifting her off of the couch and fucking her while Tony still rubbed her clit. Her eyes were closed and her face was blushed, her moans weak and rough as her lovers continued what seemed to be an all-out assault on her. Steve could hear it, the slap of Rhodey's thighs and the slick swirl of Tony's fingers, "I wanna see," Rhodey said now, and "Make her come, Rhodey," Tony said, and Pepper screamed from the couch, bucking on Rhodey's cock and Tony's hand, screaming more curses than Steve had ever heard her say before.

Pepper collapsed on the couch, shaking, still coming as Rhodey slowed to a stop. He slipped out of Pepper and leaned forward, taking Tony's cock into his mouth again. Pepper was dazed beneath him but her hand still moved lazily, picking up its pace slowly and as she added another finger. Her other hand gripped Rhodey's cock, which throbbed and shined with her juices. Tony wiggled his hips and moaned, shuddering as Rhodey was now sucking his cock in earnest. It wouldn't take long, especially not with Pepper flicking his prostate in so practiced a fashion, and Tony's back arched forward once, then again, and his hand was on the back of Rhodey's head now, holding him gently as Rhodey's big hand worked up and down Tony's cock, wringing it out of him, every last drop.

Rhodey let go of Tony with what sounded like a satisfying pop and now he was the one moaning - Pepper was leaned up on one elbow, her other hand jerking Rhodey's cock, thick and practically throbbing. Tony eased behind Pepper and let her lay back against him, and he leaned up and kissed Rhodey passionately, running his hand along his neck and nipping his lips softly. Between them Pepper kissed Rhodey's chest while she jerked his cock, her other hand petting his side sweetly. And this was the contact that seemed to send Rhodey over the edge - Pepper's soft lips and Tony's as well, whispering, "I love you," and "Happy anniversary," into his skin, and Steve squinted and bit his lip, the only sound being his load dripping onto the floor as Rhodey came too, moaning wildly against Tony's lips as he unloaded right onto Pepper's expensive tank top, much to her delight. Steve leaned on the wall and shuddered, still jerking his orgasm out of him as Pepper did the same to Rhodey, whose body seemed as though it wanted to go limp.

Tony backed up and Rhodey collapsed on top of Pepper, who was the only one still dressed. Tony stretched out fully with Pepper and Rhodey hugged together and lying on his chest, and he was able to stroke both of their cheeks with one hand.

"Hey guys," Tony said, and the other two looked up a bit, " _do you know what today is?_ " Pepper wailed and Rhodey laughed, joining in. " _It's our anniversary...made for you and meeeee..._ "

Somewhere in a dark corner, Steve was using his own shirt to wipe come off of the floor. He resolved that he'd get the three of them an anniversary present tomorrow. It was the least he could give them for providing such a great show.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Rhodey and Tony are teasing Pepper with is "Anniversary" by Tony! Toni! Toné! I like to imagine that Tony is a fan of them, for obvious reasons.


End file.
